


Prank War

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kwon Hyuk Woo, Loco (Korea Musician), korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Loco gets the silent treatment after pranking his girlfriend.





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Loco could hardly keep himself from laughing as he talked to you on the phone. The guys were the same as they all stood by listening to the conversation between you and Loco. He had the phone on speaker allowing them to hear you say you were only a few minutes away from AOMG.

When he hung up Jay was the first to laugh out loudly. “We have to hurry before she gets here.” He took the lipstick he had gotten from Hoody out of his pocket and opened it to see it was a deep red color. They chose a color they knew you never used to add to the authenticity of the prank. 

“Who’s gonna do it?” Gray asked.

“Whoever has the nicest lips,” Simon answered before quickly volunteering himself. He took the lipstick from Jay and applied some to his lips. 

The giggles were abundant as he smacked his lips together imitating the way women would finish off their lipstick application.

Simon pressed his lips to Loco’s neck making sure to get a bit of lipstick on his shirt too. “Now rub it off like you were trying to erase the evidence but don’t take off too much.” 

Chase stood in the back shaking his head in silent disproval. He thought it was too harsh to prank you like this. “What if Y/N gets really mad and breaks up with Loco?”

“Y/N loves pranks, we do them all the time,” Loco assured him.

Simon, Jay, and Gray were keen to help Loco since they too had been your past victims. Simon, in particular, was mad about one incident. “One time she brought us coffee that had salt instead of sugar. It was disgusting.”

“I remember that,” Jay grimaced as he recalled how long it took to get over the saltiness.

“Well, I’m not going to be here when it happens.” Chase left the pranksters knowing it would be best to not get involved. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe!” You happily ran into Loco’s arms as soon as you saw him, completely forgetting to greet the others. Your head rested on his right shoulder as you hugged him. It hadn’t been that long since you last saw him but you still missed him. 

Loco held you tightly acting as if nothing was going on. 

“Hi guys,” after breaking the hug you greeted the others with a smile that almost made them regret what they had planned for you.

“Hey Y/N.” They looked at one another wondering why they couldn’t have placed the kiss mark on the right side. If it were there you would have seen it already but now they had to wait.

“What are all of you up to?” you asked. As you were about to sit Loco held your hand and guided you into sitting on his left side.

Gray chuckled but quickly recovered to answer your question. “Nothing, we were just giving Loco our opinion on what he should do with his hair. He wants to go back to being a blonde.”

Jay shook his head thinking Loco’s behavior and Gray’s answer was too obvious. For some reason, Simon was starting to blush knowing it was his kiss mark that you were going to see on Loco’s neck. 

“Oh, really?” you turned to Loco and soon your smile was gone. Your jaw dropped as you saw a red smudge on Loco’s shirt. It was like your mind went blank for a second and you froze. 

Your hand instinctively reached out to it making Loco tense up. Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach when you saw the faint outline of lips on his neck. You hadn’t seen him all day so you needed an explanation. “Hyukwoo, what is this?” You knew what it was but you refused to acknowledge it.

That’s when Loco began his act and covered up the mark with his hand. “What, it’s nothing.” 

The way he avoided your eyes only added to your worries. “Hyukwoo that’s lipstick… are you cheating on me?”

The softness of your voice caught them all off guard. It looked like you were about to cry and sure enough only seconds later a tear fell down your right cheek making it visible to all of them.

The guys froze in shock. They expected you to get angry and fight but instead, you were crying. They didn’t know what to do, Loco included.

“Babe it’s really nothing. It’s fake, hyung is the one who kissed me.”

“What?!” your eyes widened in shock and confusion.

“It was just a prank Y/N.” Loco took hold of your trembling hands trying to convince you. 

Simon quickly confessed to being the one who did it and even pulled the lipstick out of his pocket. They all backed up Loco’s story but the damage had been done. 

“You guys are all such assholes,” you cried as you wiped away the trail of tears. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh admitting they were able to fool you. “I really thought…” 

They let out a sigh of relief and joined you in laughing. “I thought you were going to fight but Y/N is surprisingly emotional.” Jay handed you a tissue to help out with the tears.

“Of course I would cry!” 

Loco felt guilty and tried to hug you but you pushed him away. 

“You, I’m not talking to you ever again.” You were feeling embarrassed after crying in front of everyone and hid your face in the palms of your hands.

“Babe come on it was just a prank.”

 

* * *

 

 

> _**Loco:** Babe_

> _**You:**  …_

> _**Loco:**  Baby please talk to me._

> _**You:**  …_

> _**Loco:**  Can I come over?_

> _**You:**  …_

Loco groaned at your response, you were picking up from where you had left off the other day and he couldn’t take it. He hated being given the silent treatment. 

“She still not talking to you?” Gray asked.

“No,” he sighed as he showed the series of unanswered text messages. 

Gray chuckled immediately as he saw your responses. “She must really be mad. Instead of leaving you on read she’s responding with an ellipsis every time.” 

“The whole ride home she ignored me and didn’t let me stay over. I apologized but she still didn’t say anything.”

 

> _**Loco:**  Babe I love you._

> _**You:**  …_

> _**Loco:**  I’m going to come over if you don’t say anything._

> _**You:**  … _

> _**Loco:**  I’ll be there in 10 minutes._

 

* * *

 

 

When he got to your house Loco was expecting you to not let him in but to his surprise, you answered the door right away. “Babe please talk to me.”

You turned around and walked away from him. 

Loco followed you all around the house as you did your chores. He kept trying to get you to talk but you wouldn’t. “Babe look,” he showed you his phone screen that had an unflattering picture of you as you slept. “If you don’t talk to me I’ll post this on Instagram.”

You didn’t talk and instead went to take out the trash.

“I’ll do it,” Loco offered his help, being the sweet guy that he was. 

You accepted his help and walked away, still not a word from you.

As Loco was about to close the trash bag he saw a box at the top that caught his attention. “Babe, what is this?” Loco asked with a higher voice than usual as he held the empty pregnancy test box in his hand. He was so shocked, he needed you to say something.

You turned away ignoring his question.

This time he wouldn’t let you brush him off. “Y/N this is serious I’m freaking out.”

You wanted to laugh at the expression on his face but you pulled through. 

“Did you take this test?”

You nodded figuring that wasn’t talking so it was okay.

“When?! What was the result?”

You held up two fingers to tell him there were two lines.

He quickly looked at the box and saw that meant you were pregnant. “What?!” he gasped, shocked by the news. He was starting to pace back and forth freaking out about the news.

You laughed, that was your breaking point

Loco stopped and looked at you with confusion. He couldn’t figure out why you were laughing at a moment like this. 

“I got you” you giggled. “I’m not pregnant I just ran to the store when you said you were coming over and threw the empty box in the bin so you would find it.”

“Babe that’s not funny!” Loco fell onto your bed feeling like years had been shaved off of his life.

You went over and gave him a peck on the lips as compensation for the scare. “That’s what you get for messing with me.”

“Babe let’s end this prank war.” He couldn’t handle another scare like this or risk having you give him the silent treatment again.

You laughed, “Deal.”


End file.
